


Girlfriend

by CheezyMayo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezyMayo/pseuds/CheezyMayo
Summary: Viktor (yes, it's with a 'k'!) got himself a 19yo gf!





	Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> (Viktor Nikiforov x Original Female Character.)
> 
> (Time frame is two years after the original series had ended.)

I've never thought that I would return to the rink.

Since when I was injured in senior high, I never had the courage to step on ice again.

Until I met this Russian air-head a year ago.

Viktor Nikiforov, an ice skating living legend who's 10 years my senior-- he's now 29 and I'm 19. He's still coaching Yuri Katsuki, aiming for his second gold at the Grand Prix Final this year.

"Ah! Hana-chan!" the silver-haired guy beamed at me with open arms. "Yuri's still running outside. Come!"

"What the heck?! I'm not your dog!" I yelled and ignored his hug. Geez... he never stops teasing me.

I was fixing my skating shoes in place when I felt something amiss.

Viktor was too silent.

I looked up at him and I flinched.

The idiot is actually crying?!

"Wha! W-why are you crying dumbass?!" I frantically asked, not knowing what to do.

God! Where is Yuri when I need him?!

"Because Hana-chan ignored me..." he mumbled while sulking in a corner near the kiss and cry.

"Ah. That..." I turned my head away and scratched my nape. I can't say anything to that.

"The truth is, I really wanted the hug. However, lately, I'm becoming greedier. A hug isn't enough anymore and I know that if I touch him right now, I may not be able to control myself."

Silence...

Crap! Did I just said my thoughts aloud?!

Viktor's face suddenly turned serious as he stood up.

"Damn... I'm doomed." I thought as I shut my eyes closely, waiting for him to reprimand me.

"What's wrong with being greedy?"

"Huh?" I glanced at him. "But... but we..."

"So what if we just started going out last week?" he questioned as if reading my mind. "If I had known that you wanted more of me, then I wouldn't hesitate to give everything."

"Eh?" he's too handsome. I can't process his words.

"That's it." he said with a straight face.

Even before I could react, he suddenly pushed me towards the wall, giving me an unexpected kiss!

"Wa-wait! Vik-" I ptotested.

Yet, instead of letting go, his hold on my waist just became tighter.

"What... hah...are... hah... you doing?" I managed to ask, panting from such passionate kiss.

"We'll do it." he answered.

"What?! But Yuri! He's going to--" again, he pecked on my lips.

"He won't." he said and then continued doing what he intended to do.

........

Meanwhile...

Yuri Katsuki is blushing like a ripe tomato.

After finishing his laps, he saw Viktor kissing Hana-chan near the kiss and cry area.

When his coach catched a glimpse of him, he even managed to shoo him away with a hand signal.

Thinking about it, Yuri could only sigh. "Ah... I want a girlfriend..."

(END)


End file.
